


Mí querido..

by Native_Nightvalean



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos has no idea what he's gotten himself into, Cecil is a flirt, M/M, My First Smut, smut next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Native_Nightvalean/pseuds/Native_Nightvalean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Cecil or Carlos can remember how many dates they've been on that have ended in "Well this is me.." Or "I'd..um..better go.." Cecil is quite tired of that..and plans to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mí querido..

Carlos had a very long day, he had been in the lab trying to figure out why half of the town had suddenly grown a large horn. (in various places) He had already checked for sun exposure. Carlos looked down at his watch, it was 6pm..but the sun was already set. He sat back and listened to the radio hearing his boyfriends sonorous voice.. 

"-and Night Vale remember to keep your newly grown horns, wherever they may be, sharpened and polished per request of the City Council. Goodnight Night Vale...goodnight." 

Cecil flipped the "ON AIR" switch in his booth off and sighed. Tonight was going to be their 6th date and Carlos hadn't invited him in yet. He was beginning to wonder what exactly he was doing wrong. He walked out of his booth and ran past Station Management..they had been a bit frustrated because Cecil had talked about his and Carlos' date for most of the show. Cecil opened the door to NVCRS* and stepped out into the crisp desert night. He began walking to the Moonlight All Night diner where Carlos was meeting him..

Carlos was already at the diner when Cecil arrived. Carlos loved the look on Cecil's face when he saw him..he could look at that face forever. They sat down at a booth and ordered some invisible pie and a couple of cups of coffee. The date was going great so far, no abnormal anomalies, no actual earthquakes..and gods had Cecil always been that sexy?

Cecil was looking over at Carlos from across the table, eyes half lidded, tongue darting out across his bottom lip. Carlos stared back, mouth slightly agape..pupils slightly dialated. Cecil finished his coffee. 

"Cecil would you like to come b-back to my place..maybe? We c-could uhm..science?? If you don't wann-"  
"Yes! ..I-I mean yes..please. I'd like that a llllot." Cecil's voice lowered a bit on that last word just to show Carlos exactly what he meant.  
"Okay t-then, my place is right down the street.."  
Cecil whispered something seemingly at the coffee pot and left the money underneath. (it was his turn to pay)

Carlos walked on unsteady legs with Cecil's arm around his waist, fingers tucked into the waistband of his worn jeans. Carlos could feel the slight heat begin to creep up his body..it didn't get very far, it seemed intent on stopping right below his belt. Cecil began to un-tuck Carlos' undershirt and dance his fingers along his waist line. Carlos forgot he needed to breathe as he finally stumbled up the two small steps leading up to his small apartment. Cecil pulled away politely, and Carlos let out a small inaudible sigh at the loss of contact. He yanked his keys out of his pocket and jammed it into the lock hurriedly. The door opened with a creak, and Cecil was on him like a tidal wave..a flurry of fingers and skin, lips crashing down on Carlos' sucking and nibbling and oooohh his hands in his hair.. Carlos moaned lightly sucking Cecil's lip into his mouth  
"Carlossss, perfect mmm Carlos..bedroom??"  
Carlos forced his feet to move forward and up the small flight of stairs leading to his bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible ending point because I have no self discipline and need to write more. So so sorry!! I do hope you enjoyed!  
> NVCRS* Night Vale Community Radio Station.


End file.
